dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Frieza- Emperor of the Universe
''vPrologue 'This story dates back many decades ago, when Frieza defeated Bardock and destroyed the Saiyan Planet. Goku defeated Raditz,Nappa and Vegeta and reached planet Namek with his friends to defeat Frieza. ''' ''Chapter 1- Frieza's evil plot 'Frieza's Throne Room' "Lord Frieza! Lord Frieza!" cried a voice. "What is it Commander Black?" asked Frieza. "Emperor, the Saiyans and their friends have defeated 'His millions of guards and kui is nowhere to be found, Master" said Commander Black. "And you came here to tell me this bad news???!!! Well you should be rewarded" said Frieza and fired an energy blast so powerful it destroyed the alien creature. "Ha ha ha!. I loved the look of fear on his face when I was about to destroy him. Fine then, I shall go and finish this situation myself" said Freiza to himself. frieza then confronts the sayians killing hundreds of them. then king vegeta appears threating to kill frieza himself. king vegeta launch a fast attack but frieza dodges without hesitation. He then grab king vegeta left arm and break it. the sayian elite then rush to to his aid but are killed by frieza's eye blast. frieza laugh as king vegeta suffer as frieza begans to punish him. Namek Goku was recovering from their injuries after the battle when he heard an explosion from a nearby Namekian village. Screams of terror filled the air but since Goku did not have the strength to fly there, but Piccolo said, "Don't worry Goku, I will go and take care of the situation." "Thanks Piccolo, you are a real life saver" said Goku. "Don't sweat it, Goku"and flew off. Goku was the only one in Ward 16 of the Medical Recovery Center because Piccolo who was helping. left to solve the situation, Krillin and Gohan were training in the Gravity Chamber, about 200 miles away and Vegeta was in Ward 17 and he didn't know what was happening because he was in deep sleep. Piccolo was flying at a high speed and saw Frieza terrorizing the village. He landed and shot an energy blast at Frieza but Frieza saw it coming and deflected it with ease"So, the leader finally got the nerve to battle.What's the matter, scared I am going to burn you to dust?" sneered Piccolo but Frieza said" Don't bet on it filthy Namekian creature. You don't even have 1% of my power." "Thats what you think Freiza!" "Enough talk. Show me your true power" snarled Frieza. So Piccolo and Frieza started the battle but Frieza easily gained the upper hand. Piccolo started to fire blasts at Freiza but it was useless. Finally Piccolo started to power and fired a Special Beam Cannon which cut off Frieza's left arm."Aagh!!! What have you done you fool!!!" cried Freiza in agony. "What's the matter Frieza, cant' survive without your hand?" mocked Piccolo. Angered, Frieza started raining blasts from the sky and showered everywhere setting the whole village up in flames. Piccolo knew that he was outmatched so he escaped. Frieza continued to destroy the area only to be confronted by an angry Vegeta. Chapter 2- Frieza's Transformations'' Vegeta had sensed the battle and awoke to battle Frieza."Frieza, your time is up. You should know that my power level is more than 800,000, much higher than yours." siad Vegeta. "Stop bluffing Saiyan. I shall finish you now" said Frieza. The battle between Vegeta and Frieza started. Vegeta was easily thrashing Frieza to dust but Frieza fired a 'Death Ball' at Vegeta which he reflected and it directly hit Frieza. Frieza started to spit blood. He suddenly started to change and transformed into a huge and ugly beast. "What power!!!!" exclaimed Vegeta. "Mwahaha!! Laugh Vegeta. Laugh! Your end is near: said Frieza and he started pounding Vegeta. Suddenly he was hit by a 'Destructo Disc' by Krillin who was wearing the 'Saiyan Armor'. Gohan flew from the sky and also used Energy Blasts at Frieza. Angrily, Frieza impaled Krillin with his horn, which critically injured Krillin but gave time for Vegeta to escape. Frieza started to attack but Gohan managed to dodge them. Meanwhile, Piccolo had returned more powerful than ever because he had fused with Nail. The battle was turning. All odds pointed towards Piccolo's direction as he beat the living daylights out of Frieza. Filled with rage, Frieza again transformed into an ugly beast trice as strong as his old transformation. Frieza started attacking Piccolo who was blasted to the ground.Suddenly, from nowhere Goku landed a powerful kick to Frieza's face which blasted him to the nearby mountains. Goku became Kai-o-ken x20 and fired a Kamehameha so powerful it blasted Frieza. Category:Fan Fiction